The Mummy: Wedding
by WinterEcho.05
Summary: Two Years after the Anubis Army battle and Imhotep finally defeated, Rebekah and Ardeth face another adventure of their own. Their oncoming wedding. One shot of their wedding day and night. Rated M for smut. Takes place after The Mummy: Medjai and Priestess


**So…it had been a while. I do apologise, I've been busy with university and personal life and right now I have beginning of a vicious cold but I'm trying to power through and decided to finally, after a few reviews and private messages requesting this, to write up the one shot/sequel of The Mummy films. I will either make this all one big story, or break it into two chapters, either way. I hope you all enjoy this little nostalgia!**

 **P.s: I will be finishing Night at the Museum soon-ish, hopefully complete all of the first film if I'm not too busy.**

 **P.p.s: I do not own any of these characters, films and ideas linking to the franchise. I** **DO** **however own Rebekah, her three Medjai bodyguards and characters we were never introduced to. There will also be smut, but it was be fluffy, romantic smut. Ye have been warned. The vows I have used are (maybe) Egyptian vows, I was looking up ones that sound beautiful and that one I love so much so no hate on that please! Continue!**

* * *

How time has passed. Two years since the battle of Anubis Army and so much, but also so little has changed. When morning arrived, Rebekah yawned a high pitch yawn and stretched, blinking her tired eyelids open and once her brain kicked into function, she turned her head to the other side and looked to her Medjai. Her love. Her fiancé. He was already awake but had waited in their bed, leaning against the head of the bed, the light white covers covering his waist down and showing his broad chest and bed head hair to see his love wake. "I was thinking." He began to speak, his voice deep and husky from sleep.

"What?" Rebekah asked with a smile.

"You're much like a cat when you sleep, I wonder if you purr as well." Ardeth commented with a smirk, loving how his love started to blush slightly and moved his hand to stroke her hair. Rebekah couldn't help but love the simple touch and moved closer to him, bodies touching, Rebekah almost spooning his body and placing her head and one of her hands on his chest and as he resumed his stroking, she did the same on his skin.

"Maybe you'll find out on our wedding night." Rebekah whispered, watching as her fingers gently drew patterns on Ardeth. The man himself sighed in happiness and content, knowing soon in a weeks' time he called could fully call her his. His wife. His happiness and love. His sun.

His queen.

He treated her so in the past two years, returning to the main Medjai camp where all the families waited for husbands, fathers, sons and brothers to return from battle and how they rejoiced. Nearly two weeks of celebrating and also mourning for some of the fallen Medjai. During and after the celebrations, Ardeth introduced Rebekah finally to his mother and father, his father which she had met briefly when he handed Rebekah the wooden box, but both instantly welcomed her and already thought of her as their daughter. He also introduced her to his twin sisters, Sakina and Nura, who instantly dragged Rebekah away for half a day to get to know her and to see if she was worthy for their brother. They may be younger than him by a few years, but they were highly protective of him and once they approved of her, they spent rest of the day telling tales and plans of the wedding.

Changes were made in Ardeth's tent. His being the biggest as head Medjai it was to show who the leader of all twelve Medjai tribes is. More storage was added to allow for Rebekah's items and clothing. Most of the changes however was Rebekah slightly decorating and adding the 'women's touch' as he heard Evy O'Connell say. They were allowed to share the tent already, as they vowed back on the boat two years ago not to bed each other until their wedding night. Both were still more than happy to agree, knowing the time they do it will hold more meaning and love.

Ardeth leaned down to kiss Rebekah's head and lost the warmth of her touch as he got out of bed and made his way to his storage, grabbing clothes to wear that day. Rebekah watched him move around in nothing but undergarments and too got out of bed, wearing only a night dress to her ankles and made her way to Ardeth and kissed his shoulder blades before moving to her storage to get clothing for herself today. "Rick and Evy will be here later on today. Alex to, I can't wait to see how much he's grown. Jonathon may be coming, depending if he's sober and not drowning happily in money." Rebekah informed, moving behind her folding screen to change.

Pulling her night dress off, she heard Ardeth chuckle. "He is a curious man. But it will be nice to see them again. Haven't seen them since they left Egypt on that flying contraption." He paused, "Time has gone by." He murmured. Rebekah stepped out in her outfit. After the battle, Rebekah had not noticed that she had lost all her clothing and left in all back in London till they arrived at the camp. First thing Ardeth's mother gave her was a whole new wardrobe of dresses of many designs and colours, all light and easy to move around in on a hot day. Rebekah's choice of the day was a long red fitting dress that was simple with some plain red sandals that worked with her descendant Ramla's ring and the necklace she got from Ardeth's mother.

She walked up to her clothed Medjai in his usual attire and they smiled and gently kissed each other, breaking away after a few moments. "I hope time flew by in a good meaning." Rebekah whispered. Ardeth simply smiled and without answering, cupped her cheeks and lovingly kissed her again, longer this time and that was the answer Rebekah needed.

* * *

The day passed slowly. Ardeth went off to his duties and left Rebekah to try and busy herself throughout the day while her three bodyguards, Adofo, Fahim and Gahiji always following close behind her. In the morning she walked round the camp, talking to many people and Medjai who all bowed before her as she approached. She laughed and played with the children to not only entertain them but also herself and as they were playing an intense game of 'Tag' she dragged Fahim into it, at first they were scared of his scar and serious look but he soon relaxed and had near enough all the children tackling him in fits of giggles and cheers.

As afternoon slipped into evening, Rebekah got on her horse as did the three men and depart from their home to the city and airport. As Imhotep was no longer a threat, the Medjai never stopped they duties or let their guards down, and they preferred to all camp out and make in a way their own city and life in the desert which was six miles from the city they were going to now. Reaching the airport, the three Medjai stayed on their horses but kept their eyes peeled as Rebekah jumped down and waited anxiously. After seven minutes of waiting, Rebekah broke into smiles and ran and hugged her first victim.

"Evy! You look different!" Rebekah exclaimed happily. Evy laughed and nodded, separating and smiling widely at each other.

"You feeling nervous yet?" Evy asked. Rebekah nodded her head. She couldn't lie, she was starting to get the jitters and nerves, keeping everything up to speed and making sure there were no disasters which, thank the Gods, there hadn't been yet. Rebekah hugged Rick and smiled as he enveloped her in his arms, soon separating to hug her near enough nephew Alex and looked as though he already had about two growth spurts. Pulling away she finally hugged Jonathon who unsurprisingly looked the same. After getting some horses for the four they all started the make their way back to the camp and one and a half mile in Jonathon was already complaining, "Why do you have to be so far out in the desert? It's blooming hot today."

"We've suffered with this for two years. Please can he leave him with you?" Rick asked beside her, giving her puppy dog eyes.

Rebekah simply laughed, "No. I don't want to start my married life with you three running back to England and leaving this one to moan and groan." Rick sighed dramatically but smiled, knowing it would never have happened anyway, but had missed the little quips he and Rebekah used to have. Reaching the massive camp site, they all led their horses to the area horses were kept and tended to and Rebekah led them to their tents that were put up this morning that was next to her and Ardeth's. Leaving them to get settled, night finally came round and Rebekah was on her usual stroll around her home, but this time accompanied by not her bodyguards but also Evy. "How is life in England?" Rebekah asked softly.

"Quiet. Since there has been no more mummy adventures, Rick has been trying to settle back into normality, but wakes up at times screaming in the night. It's always the same, me dying and not coming back." Evy paused, "If you hear anything, please don't come running. We tried to hide it from Alex, but it was useless obviously."

"I could try something, if you'll like." Rebekah offered.

Evy smiled, "Can you please? I remember your tarot readings and know we know your past life, it might help him some way." Rebekah nodded and let Evy continued her story. "Jonathon is trying to put his money somewhere, is hoping to open a casino."

"Will be beginning of the end for him if he does."

"I agree, but Rick didn't help either and giving him the idea of a bar in case the casino doesn't work out. Anyway, Alex is thirteen, teen years have just begun and already like Rick and I, trying to find dig sites like me, and ending up in fights at school like his father."

Rebekah laughed, "Well he is the splitting image of you two."

"He is. So, enough of us, how is life here? How has things been with you and Ardeth? What about…you know? How will the wedding day go?" Evy asked all at once.

"Life here is…surreal. As the fiancé of the head Medjai, everyone bows to me and after two years I'm still getting used to it. I now always have three bodyguards near me if Ardeth cannot be with me," Rebekah gestured behind her, "But it's so weird, even when they not in my line of sight and Ardeth has to go somewhere, they suddenly appear. Ardeth and I are…amazing. He treats me like I am royalty, but I also do the same to him so we balance it out. We respect each other's wishes and feelings and as for….intimate part of our relationship, we have not done it. We vow to wait for our wedding night to make it more meaningful and special."

"Sounds beautiful." Evy whispered, staring at her friend.

Rebekah nodded with a smile, "As for the wedding day. The night before Rick will be with Ardeth and I will be with you, Alex with Jonathon so we keep the tradition of bride kept away from the groom. In the morning you, Ardeth's twin sisters and his mother with bathe me in flower fragrances. Hibiscus for delicate body, Jasmine for grace and elegance, Orange Blossom for fertility, Red Rose for passionate love and Yarrow for good health. Five flowers for five points of a star and don't worry, I'll be wearing my night dress when bathed as a woman's body has to be covered until her husband is the first to see her naked. After that the mother of the groom goes with the bride and in a private room, she puts a blessing on her daughter-in-law to be and then leaved the bride to dry herself and put on her wedding dress. After that I then walk out and finished getting ready like my hair and shoes and the bride waits as her bridesmaids, which is Ardeth's sisters get ready as well as you and his mother.

"Once all the women are ready, you leave first to join Rick, Alex and Jonathon in the crowd. The crowd will only consist of you and your family, Ardeth's family, my bodyguards, the twelve head chiefs of each tribe and their families. The rest of the tribes will go on about their day like normal but in the evening when we start celebrating, we signal to them and they begin to celebrate. Anyway, I walk out of the tent first and down the aisle followed by Ardeth's sisters. We say our vows, get married, go to out tent to have a moment and breath, celebrate and then ride a mile away where we spend our first night together."

As Rebekah finished speaking she stopped walking and turned to Evy and let out a chuckle as she saw her friend simply staring at her, mouth slightly open. "How do you remember all that? My wedding was only small." Evy whispered in awe.

Rebekah simply shrugged her shoulders, "I have to remember it all, as soon as I arrived and was welcomed fully Ardeth's mother taught me all their ways and thought it best to make sure I knew what was happening. The dresses for me and soon to be my sister-in-law's are ready, the food is ready. It's just the wait, I want over with."

Evy smiled and kissed Rebekah's cheek in support, "It'll be here soon, and don't you worry. Come, it's getting late and I think we should return to our men." Rebekah smiled and nodded and the women turned on their heels and began to walk back.

* * *

Returning to their tents, the women saw Rick, Alex and Jonathon finally reunited and catching up with Ardeth. Rebekah smiled when Ardeth caught her eye and held one of his arms up as Rebekah joined him by his side, placing his arm down and around her waist. "It's good to finally see you again Evy." Ardeth commented.

"Same to you, how you feeling?" Evie asked.

"Good. I feel nervous but," Ardeth paused as he looked down to his love as he looked up at him, "Excited."

Evy nodded in happiness and as those four bid their goodnights, Rebekah's three Medjai bowed to them and wished them goodnight and left the two as they went into their tent. "How was it meeting them?" Ardeth asked as he began to remove his clothing.

"Strange. I know two years had only passed but, seeing them again felt like twenty years instead. But it was lovely, made me miss England a bit but not enough to swap it for Egypt." Rebekah replied and she sat on the end of their bed.

Ardeth smirked as he finished changing and walked over to her in only his underwear and knelt in front of her, taking her hands, "I hope so, otherwise this wedding might not happen, and I wish it to happen, a lot." Rebekah smiled and welcomed his kiss on her lips and when they pulled away he whispered, "Come my love, let's get some sleep and soon our day will arrive." Rebekah nodded and kissing his lips one more time, she prepared for bed and soon they were both asleep.

* * *

The morning after Rebekah walked over to Evy's and Rick's tent, handing them a bag full of herbs and smells that Rebekah said to place under Rick's pillow and it would stop the nightmares and to their happiness it worked. The rest of the week flew by quickly and soon was the night of the wedding. Bad thing of that, it made Rebekah three times as nervous. She didn't get enough sleep as it was, not having Ardeth by her side.

When morning finally arrived Evy woke and was feeling the excitement for both her and Rebekah, but was able to make Rebekah laugh which helped slightly. Ardeth's mother, Sakina and Runa soon arrived and as Rebekah sat on the edge of her bed, she watched as the sisters filled the tub up with water, Evy and Ardeth's mother placing petals of the flowers.

When they were done, Rebekah stood and with the help of Runa, she gently stepped into the tub and settled into it. "Ready my dear?" Ardeth's mother asked gently. Rebekah nodded and closed her eyes and quickly inhaled and held as Runa and Sakina on each side of her gently pushed her into the water and kept her there for 30 seconds. When done, they gently brought her back up and as the four cupped water and poured the sprinkles of water onto her body, they finished the process and Runa helped her again out of the tub.

Getting her dress, Ardeth's mother held it as her and Rebekah walked into to a private room connected to the main part of the tent. Ardeth's mother gently laid the dress over a chair and turned to the blonde. "I bless you, my child, and my soon to be daughter, to become a part of my family, a part of our tribe and a part of our history. I wish you and my dear Ardeth so much happiness and I bless your first child." She gently spoke and gently rubbed Rebekah's stomach at the last part. The two then hugged and after Rebekah's soon to be mother-in-law placed a kiss on her cheek, she smiled and walked out, leaving Rebekah alone.

Taking a breath, Rebekah stripped out of her soaked night dress and placed it on the floor, grabbing a towel hung up before hand and drying herself and placing that with the night dress and then grabbed the dress and put it on, loving the feeling of the cotton and silk mixed together and even with the Egyptian heat, the white dress was not making her sweat. The dress was plain and easy to get in and out of, Rebekah's stomach showing slightly as the straps were woven in a way that made it exposed. When done, Rebekah stepped out and smiled and blushed at the gushing she got from the four women.

After they sorted out her hair of brushing, drying, plaiting and decorating her hair, they added her jewellery, importantly the medjai heirloom necklace and Ramla ring, shoes and when done, Rebekah waited patiently as the four women took turns to get ready. When done, Ardeth's mother kissed her cheek and left, followed by Evy. "Are you ready sister?" Sakina asked. Rebekah took one last look in the mirror, smiled and nodded. The sisters smiled back and followed the blond as she stepped out of the tent and walked to the ceremony.

There was no music.

There was no sounds of choir singing.

There was the gentle sound of the wind as Rebekah walked up and took her place beside her love, who was dressed in his Medjai attire and smiling fondly at her. The Medjai Priest stood before them and smiled at them. "We stand today, under the protective eyes of Ra, to unite these two in a woven bond that can never be broken. Ardeth Bay and Rebekah Wood, will form a bond that will strengthen their lives and the lives of their bloodline. Ardeth, will you say your vows."

"I Ardeth Bay, take thee Rebekah, to be my wife, and my sun, to share the good times and hard times side by side. I humbly give you my hand and my heart as I pledge my faith and love to you. Just as this ring I give you today is a circle without end, my love for you is eternal. I thee wed." Ardeth spoke loud and clear, never taking his eyes of me as he smirked using to word sun to describe me like he usually does when we're alone.

The Medjai Priest turned to me, "Now you Rebekah."

"I Rebekah Wood, take thee Ardeth, to be my husband, and my Medjai, to share the good times and hard times side by side. I humbly give you my hand and my heart as I pledge my faith and love to you. Just as this ring I give you today is a circle without end, my love for you is eternal. With this ring, I thee wed." I spoke back loud and watched and Ardeth smiled and allowed a tear to escape from him.

The Medjai Priest smiled, "I now hereby announce you as husband and wife. You may kiss your wife." Ardeth instantly obeyed and scooped me up and kissed me, both of us vaguely hearing the cheers of the crowd.

* * *

After the wedding, Rebekah and Ardeth made their way back to their tent to have a moment to breath, relax and smile at each other properly first time that day and when night finally came, they walked out of their tent and Ardeth waved his arm, signalling to the leaders of each tribe of Medjai to release the signal which was floating lanterns. After a minute of the lanterns being in the sky, the small main party watched as dots of lights sparked up and began to hear cheers and laughter of beginning of a celebration.

Night went on and as did the party, people eating, passing food to others, telling tales, laughing and cheering and when it neared midnight, Runa and Sakina looked to their new sister-in-law and smiled to her as she returned it. "What are you three smiling for?" Ardeth asked.

"Surprise." Rebekah whispered and quickly pecking his lips the three stood and took their places around the fire, the twins behind Rebekah as she stood in the front and in the middle.

Ardeth look confused but smirked, not noticing Jonathon moving a bit closer to him. "Twelve years since she's danced. You haven't seen her dance yet have you?" Jonathon asked.

"No. Why?" Ardeth asked confused and when she only got a smirk and nudge from Jonathon, they fell silent and watched as music started up and the three women in sync danced in time to the music, moving around the fire and when doing fast spins and twirls making sparks from the fire spit out, making them look as though they were controlling the fire. When the music came to an end, the three took their bows and as Rebekah stood straight she smiled as Ardeth stood and approached her. "Beautiful my sun. How are you feeling?" He whispered.

Rebekah kept her smile as she shrugged, "Like I just want it to be us now." Ardeth gave a look to confirm what she was asking and as she nodded with her smile again, Ardeth smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Give me a moment." Ardeth whispered and Rebekah nodded, watching him approach his parents who smiled and nodded, turning to her and smiled and bowed at her which she returned. Ardeth walked back to her, "My parents will deal with people's questions while we're gone, their allowing us to slip away."

Rebekah smiled at him which he returned and they quietly slipped into the shadows and took off to a nearest horse and Ardeth got on first and then helped Rebekah, letting her sit in front of him with his arm around her holding the reins. Ardeth snapped the reins lightly and they took off, "Do you know where to go?" Rebekah asked.

"I have it memorised, don't not worry love." Ardeth replied, smirking as he felt Rebekah snuggle herself closer to his and holding a bit tighter. After ten minutes of riding, they came to a stop in front of a lone tent, smaller than their one but a couple of candles lit and dotted around, but not enough to cause a fire. Rebekah slid off first and walked in as Ardeth tended to the horse and looked around the interior. It was basic, a bed in the middle that looked quite grand for being in a simple tent, with throws on it consisting of various patterns and earth, dark colours that Rebekah always loved the look of.

It wasn't until Ardeth walked in and was standing behind her, stroking her arms gently that she began to feel the fear. "Ardeth," Rebekah whispered.

Ardeth placed a gentle kiss on her neck, "Yes my love."

"I'm…scared."

Silence fell over them as Ardeth walked round her to stand in front of her and look down at her. He gently cupped her cheeks and kissed her, pulling away to whisper to her, "My love, I will not lie and saw it will be painless, it will hurt a bit. But this is a big step for us both, and, I trust you as my wife and my life to take this step with me. Do you trust me to do the same?"

Rebekah looked at her love – her husband – and from his words she felt her fear melt away. She gently kissed them, turned around and pulled her long hair over one of her shoulders, "I trust you, forever." Ardeth kissed her bare shoulder and pulling the straps of her dress over her shoulders and down her arms, the dress following till it became a pile of cloth around her feet and she stood naked in front of her husband.

Rebekah slowly turned round and looked up in her love's eyes and relaxed even more from his gentle smile, which she returned. Ardeth traced his fingers gently from her jaw to her neck, to her breasts to finally her waist. "Go to the bed for me." Ardeth whispered.

Rebekah obeyed and laid on her back on the bed, head on the mountain of cushions and splayed out, watching Ardeth take his attire off and once he reached the usual undergarments Rebekah was used to seeing, he stripped them off and kicked to the side and stalked his way up to her. Rebekah raised her hands to touch them but Ardeth pushed them back down. "No my love, tonight is the night I please my wife. My sun." He whispered and kissed her.

Starting to kiss down her neck, her travelled down to her breasts and took her left one in his mouth and sucked on the nipple, enjoying the sounds of the gasps and sighs his wife was making and how she arched her back, the breasts moving more into him. He moved from the left to the right and did the same and broke away to knead them both as her looked at her, his wife's eyes closed and mouth slightly open. Resuming his kisses, he kissed each breast once and moved from them to her stomach to tease her slightly, ignored her mound and kissed her thighs repeatedly and bit them at times, making Rebekah gasp louder. "Please Ardeth." Rebekah moaned out.

Ardeth looked up from his actions to smirk at her and she looked down at him, hair still splayed out but had a glow to her. "You look so ravishing." Ardeth said huskily, voice filled with lust. He placed a kiss finally on her mound and opened her lips and placed a kiss on her parted lips and began to gently lick her out. As he licked her out more, he could feel her tensing and knowing she wouldn't be able to hold it anymore. He delved his tongue further into her and loved the moans of his love getting louder and hearing her try to form a sentence he knew what she was trying to say he continue his deep licking as she came on his mouth and moaned lightly as he cleaned her up. Placing a kiss on her mound one more time he moved away and climbed back up to her and kissed her lips, both moaning as they tasted only her.

Pulling away, Ardeth whispered, "Are you ready love?"

"Yes," Rebekah whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and entwining her hands together. "Make us one."

Ardeth needed no more persuasion as he lined his length up to her mound and slowly entered her, stopping and not moving for a few second to allow Rebekah time to breathe and get used to him inside of her. "Love," Rebekah moaned in a whisper, "You can…move…please." Ardeth obeyed and placing a kiss on her lips he began to move gently and once they matched their rhythm they began to pick up speed till he was pounding into her.

"Rebekah…my….love, come with me." Ardeth whispered, feeling the build to his release. Rebekah simply nodded, to breathless from her moans to reply with a sentence. Ardeth buried his face into her neck as he felt her come around his length and him soon following, filling her with his seed. After a few moments of not moving he lifted his head and they smiled at each other, "That was worth the wait." He whispered, quickly kissing her.

Rebekah giggled, "It was…love," Ardeth hummed, not moving an inch to move out of her, "I'm not tired." Ardeth looked into her eyes and smirked, noticing the hint of lust behind them. Rebekah giggled and through his weight and her build, she managed to flip them other so she was on top, but moved so Ardeth slipped out of her. "My turn to be on top." Rebekah purred.

Ardeth snapped up and kissed her deeply and full of passion, "You can purr." He spoke in a growl. Rebekah smirked and pushed him down, grabbing his hardening length, Rebekah slid down on it and both let out a low, throaty moan at the new feeling. Rebekah wasted no time and began to move slowly on his length. After a few minutes of not changing the pace, Ardeth saw through her teasing plan and wrapped one of his arms around her waist, held her to him and before he began to move, he growled, "Don't…tease me."

Rebekah gave him a give smirk but letting out a low moan as he began to move quickly and hitting her pleasure spot repeatedly and soon Rebekah came for a third time, Ardeth following behind. Rebekah slowly moved off him and collapsed beside him. Ardeth wrapped his arm around her and held her close as he pulled a throw up over their bodies. "I love you my sun." He whispered, rubbing her wedding ring he had only given her this morning.

"I love you too my Medjai." Rebekah whispered back, and both falling into a peaceful sleep, their last thoughts of now finally one.

The Medjai and the Priestess.


End file.
